


This Isn't a Game

by idilco



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Dick Grayson, Humiliation kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, community: seasons of kink, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idilco/pseuds/idilco
Summary: Like many things in Dick's life that involve Roy and… lately, Jason, it starts out as a joke.





	This Isn't a Game

**Author's Note:**

> This bite sized fic fills the prompt, "obscenity", on my kink bingo card. Unbetaed, so all mistakes are definitely mine.

Like many things in Dick's life that involve Roy and… lately, Jason, it starts out as a joke. But, then it spirals out, a dare, a sentence spoken without meaning to, and he certainly isn't laughing anymore. Neither does Roy, nor Jason.

Jason pushes him down to his front, pinning him to the bed, and keeps him there by putting a hand on his back. His head goes down in between Roy’s open legs, nose mashing against Roy’s crotch. There is a moment of stillness—a hesitation, but then, Jason says, “Is this what you meant, Dickie?”

Despite himself, Dick shudders. He would answer, but his face is kinda pressed against Roy's dick. Roy smells stronger down there, all musk, and Dick has to discreetly swallow his spit, mouth watering with the thought of potentially giving Roy a blow job. The keyword here is potentially.

And _oh god_ , Dick is getting hard. He could, theoretically, get up and walk out of this warehouse—out of Jason and Roy’s turf and forget all of this ever happen, and maybe he could even meet their eyes tomorrow. However, Roy grabs his hair, lifts his head with it and Dick loses all the will to move. He moans and registers a micro-expression of surprise on Roy’s face—something quickly replaced by lust.

“Holy fuck, Dick,” Roy says as he tightens his hold on Dick's hair to the point of pain.

Dick squeezes his eyes shut. Okay, he might have a thing for hair pulling—for a little bit of pain. It isn't something to be ashamed of, but he can't help it. His cheeks warm up and a small keening noise escapes his lips.

No one says anything. Dick can picture Roy and Jason exchanging glances above him. _Jesus Christ_. He won't be able to meet their eyes now, _ever_. And the thought of that should've been a sobering slap to Dick. Instead, his pants are getting tighter.

Dick Grayson, the poster boy for goodness, former Robin, is a cock hungry sub. Yes, that is something someone has said to his face before, during a situation not unlike this one. Dick bits his lip.

Roy caresses his cheek and Dick opens his eyes. Roy’s eyes are two deep black pools with small rings of green, his nostrils flare and if it isn't clear enough that Dick is turning him on, he surges forward to kiss Dick, using his grip on Dick's hair to angle Dick's head the way he wants.

It's a messy kiss. Instead of a “hello or can I try this”, Roy licks his lips, opens Dick's mouth with his tongue and delves in. He kisses Dick as if he's been hungry for this—maybe for a long time. It sends a direct signal down to Dick's crotch, drives him to respond in kind. Dick sucks on Roy's tongue and strains. Jason's hand still pushing his back down, and with Roy lifting him up to kiss him, Dick is pulled into a nearly painful position.

Dick doesn't forget Jay. How could he? Jay is making himself known again by running his hand up and down Dick's back, stopping to squeeze his ass. It makes Dick keen, thrust once against the bed, and it’s so good that Dick does it again, and _again_ , feeling himself getting into full hardness.

And when Roy finally let's go of him, Jason doesn't hesitate to take over. He brackets Dick from behind, chest to Dick's back and holding his entire body weight on one hand as the other grabs Dick's chin and turns his face.

The angle is awkward, but the kiss is good and Dick is left panting, slobbering a little down his chin by the time it's over.

“Let's see... what to do now?” Roy says. “You’ve surprised us both. Right, Jay?”

Jason grunts out a reply. Dick desperately wants to turn his head and sees Jason, wants to kiss him again.

“What do you want to do to him?” Roy asks Jason. “Please share with the class. I know you've had at least one dirty thought about Dick Grayson here.”

“Jesus, way to sound like a perverted old man, Roy.”

Dick has to agree. Roy sounds like a cheesy porn actor, but nonetheless it makes Dick hot.

Jason runs his hand over Dick's butt and Dick wishes his jeans were magically gone, wishes he could feel Jay's touch, skin on skin.

“I want to fuck you, Dick. Is that okay with you?” Jason asks.

Dick moans. Yes. He can get on with that. He _needs_ it, even. He arches his back so his ass can press into Jason's hand. “Yes,” Dick says hoarsely. “ _Please_.”

Roy groans. “God, Dick… you're fucking obscene. How can I not know of this sooner? All those times wasted.”

His skin is warm and he must be blushing like crazy. But someone told him it's a good look on him, so Dick uses it, looks up through his lashes and smiles coyly at Roy. “Don't worry. Time is something we have.” He licks his lip. “I can blow you, the same time as Jason fucks me.”

Roy _curses_.

And somehow, inside, Dick feels like he has just won something.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna send me ideas, [my ask box](http://salmonellagogo.tumblr.com) is always open. Hehe.


End file.
